05 de septiembre
by Zandruky
Summary: Pequeño tributo Levihan en conmemoración del cumpleaños de Hanji, universo high school


Ya es 05 de septiembre en Japón y es cumpleaños de mi amada Hanji Zoe, la mujer en 2D que más admiro, y como no admirarla si es un genio y una tremenda badass y como tributo le he escrito un one shot super cortito que espero que disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo.

El reloj marcaba cinco minutos antes de la media noche, la castaña y el azabache permanecían en la sala del departamento propiedad de la de lentes terminando las tareas escolares.

-Es muy tarde, ya quiero ir a dormir-se quejaba la castaña de forma infantil

-Tsk, si no te gusta desvelarte deberías dejar de perder el tiempo con tus estúpidos titanes mascota y hacer tu tarea temprano-le contestaba seriamente el azabache

-Ahora que lo pienso Levi, ¿qué haces a esta hora haciendo tarea conmigo?, tuviste toda la tarde para terminar los deberes- cuestiono la castaña

Levi había sido atrapado, debería pensar en algo rápidamente para justificar su presencia en esa sala a esas horas de la noche, porque en efecto, la presencia del azabache no se debía a que no hubiese tenido tiempo en la tarde para concluir sus deberes, su presencia en esa sala era impulsada por otros motivos.

Era 04 de septiembre, faltaban exactamente cinco minutos para el cumpleaños de Hanji, Levi había decidido que ese año definitivamente el sería la primera persona en felicitarla. Lo tenía todo planeado, conociendo lo dedicada que era Hanji para sus investigaciones con titanes decidió que esa tarde la incitaría disimuladamente para que pasará más tiempo de lo habitual en la bodega en donde mantenía a Shawn y a Bean, de esa forma la castaña tendría que trasnochar para concluir sus labores. Después de eso solo tenía que encargarse de mantener descargada la batería del celular de la de lentes y mantener desenchufado el teléfono fijo del departamento.

Llego a su mente el recuerdo del año pasado, también había planeado ser el primero en felicitar a Hanji por su cumpleaños, se había quedado hasta tarde con ella esperando que diera la media noche cuando repentinamente el celular de la castaña sonó unos segundos antes de la media noche, del otro lado de la línea escucho una voz que conocía bien y que de vez en cuando le disgustaba: MOBLIT, ah no, esta vez no iba a permitir que el rubio le ganara.

-Es evidente, no pude terminar mis deberes porque tuve que limpiar el chiquero que tenías aquí-dijo para justificar su estancia en la sala

-Bueno- dijo de forma crédula la castaña

Los minutos pasaron más lento de lo que esperaba Levi, hasta que por fin el reloj que Hanji tenía la sala sonó anunciando que acababa de empezar el 05 de septiembre.

-Feliz cumpleaños cuatro ojos- dijo en su tradicional tono serio

La castaña abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro

-Gracias Levi-

~¡Si!~ un grito de triunfo invadió la mente del azabache, repentinamente el pelinegro saco un pequeño paquete de su mochila y lo puso frente a la castaña

-Toma, tu regalo-

-Levi, no debiste haberte molestado-decía alegre la castaña mientras abría el paquete para darse cuenta de que dentro había un estuche completo de limpieza bucal: cepillo, pasta de dientes, enjuague bucal, hilo dental-De verdad Levi, no debiste-volvió a decir la de anteojos esta vez con un tono serio de voz

-Claro que debía, tus hábitos de higiene son terribles, al menos comienza por la boca- dijo sin cambiar su tono serio

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tienes una obsesión con mi higiene bucal, la navidad pasada me regalaste un cepillo nuevo, en pascua en lugar de chocolates me regalaste una dotación anual de pastas dentales, cada cuatro meses te encargas de que visite al dentista y ahora mi regalo de cumpleaños consiste en un estuche de limpieza bucal- dijo curiosa la castaña

-Ya te lo dije, si yo no me preocupo, tus dientes serian un desastre- dijo sin inmutarse

Repentinamente la castaña de colocó cara a cara con el azabache y le dedicó una mira inocente

-No será que a Levi le preocupa que tenga mal aliento cuando por fin nos besemos- dijo en tono juguetón cuando sin previo aviso coloco sus manos en las mejillas del azabache para atraer su cabeza delicadamente y posar tímidamente sus labios sobre los suyos, Levi no pudo resistirlo y profundizo el beso abriendo paso con su lengua hacia la boca de la castaña, las sensaciones los inundaron y los dejaron aturdidos unos segundos.

-Tomare esto como mi verdadero regalo de cumpleaños-dijo alegre la castaña y le dedico una sonrisa traviesa a Levi-

-Feliz cumpleaños lentes de mierda- el azabache le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado a la castaña

-Por cierto- dijo Hanji parándose apresuradamente para echarse a correr- ¡Hoy comí croquetas para perro y no me he lavado los dientes!-grito mientras corría para ponerse a salvo en su habitación

-¡Vuelve aquí lentes de mierda!, te voy a lavar la boca con lejía- grito el azabache mientras salía corriendo tras la ella.

Nos leemos pronto .n_n.


End file.
